Sempiterno
by Pandora Malfoy Black
Summary: "Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas" exclamó el sabio anciano. Él era como la luna, siempre con una parte escondida. Ella como una rosa, suave, pero con espinas. Y el otro como una tormenta, destruyéndo todo a su paso. El miedo de Draco se hace realidad. Semi-canon.
1. El comienzo

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni londinense, ni millonaria. Por lo tanto no soy J.K y nada de esto me pertenece. No gano nada monetariamente ni es algo que haga especialmente bien, simplemente publico con fines de diversión.**

 **Agradecimientos: Todo esto es gracias a personas que evitaré nombrar, así que utilizaré seudónimos. Gracias a Leo, por ser mi mejor e incondicional amigo. Gracias a Ovi, por escucharme. Gracias a Christie, por no juzgarme. Gracias a AYM, por alegrar mis días. Gracias a Star, por escucharme tardes enteras hablando sin sentidos. Y gracias a todos ustedes, detrás de cada pantalla, que se encuentran en este momento regalándome un poco de su tiempo.**

 **Nota de autora: Esta historia se desarrolla a partir del quinto año en Hogwarts de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO UNO._

 _EL COMIENZO._

Pisadas rápidas y constantes hacían eco en un pasillo vacío, retumbaban en la fría piedra de forma casi fantasmagórica, mientras una melena se movía con destreza y con un rumbo fijo; el despacho de Dumbledore.

"Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas", se repetía una y otra vez el sabio anciano mientras esperaba con paciencia lo que sería una grandísima diferencia, una linea que marcaría un antes y un después en la vida de miles.. No, de millones de magos sin siquiera estar al tanto del asunto. Con su índice derecho acarició suave, pero decididamente, el cuaderno negro una vez más mientras observaba sin un punto fijo, nada sugerente.

—Meigas fritas. —Susurró a la gárgola que custodiaba el paso.

—Señorita Granger. —Saludo cortésmente el director mientras le indicaba que tomara asiento.

—La profesora Umbridge casi me atrapa, señor. Disculpe la tardanza. —Exclamó pronunciando con cierta retinencia la palabra profesora.

—¿Caramelo de limón? —Preguntó a lo que la muchacha negó con una mueca.

Se le había informado a salidas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o mejor dicho, dos horas sin hacer nada productivo.. Que tenía una cita con el profesor Dumbledore. Todo iba bien, en lo que se podía, pero en cuanto le informaron que debía asistir sin Harry o Ron pensó lo peor, ¿qué podría querer él de ella?

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, habló: —Supongo que se pregunta qué hace aquí, ¿o me equivoco? —Preguntó a lo que la chica pronunció un semi-audible "no, profesor". —Bien, me imagino que usted está al tanto del regreso de Voldemort, y así como imagino eso, también imagino que el señor Potter le habrá contado la historia completa y que aunque casi nadie le crea, usted sí.

—Él es mi mejor amigo. —Dijo decidida.

—Lo sé. —Comprendió el anciano. —Y espero que sepa que usted es tan valiosa en esto como él, y dada la situación, le tengo una misión. Antes, quiero que sepa que no es su obligación hacerlo. Usted es muy inteligente, creo que sabrá de que trata, ¿no?

—Tom Riddle. —Y aquello no era un pregunta, aquello era el susurro de lo inevitable.

* * *

—Mueve ya tu pieza. —Gritó al niño que vivió su pelirrojo amigo.

—Por Merlín, Ronald. No, tengo que maquinar con mucha cautela el siguiente movimiento. —Exclamó concentrado.

—Mueve esa maldita cosa de una vez por todas, igual ganaré. —Espetó el chico, tan rojo como una centena de rubíes, haciéndole clara competencia a su cabello.

—¿Qué no ves que esta vez tengo..

—¡Adivinen qué! —Exclamó eufóricamente la pelirroja logrando que un no muy calmando Harry lanzara el tablero y se marchara por lo bajo soltando maldiciones. —¿Qué le pasa? —Finalizó desentendida.

—Es la octava vez que lo derroto. —Explico encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué querías decirnos?

—No. —Dijo sonriente alargando a letra "o". —Eso fue muy grosero.

El viento agitaba suavemente las copas de los árboles, el frío del otoño empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en los jardines de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Y con el crujir de la grama casi seca bajo sus finísimos zapatos negros de piel italiana se acercó poco a poco hacia el árbol.. Su árbol, como lo había apodado en su tercer año. Solía acudir ahí cuando debía pensar, o cuando simplemente quería alejarse de Vincent y Gregory, sus dos gorilas personales. Claro que esta vez, por muy raro que fuese, iba por la primera.

¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Qué le diría a sus amigos? Aunque no estaba seguro que realmente lo fuesen. Eran más bien parásitos, ninguno lo suficientemente inteligente y sólo acudían como las abejas acuden a un panal, obviamente en el panal se encuentra la abeja reina.. La que menos hace, la que más recibe, la jefa.. Y ese vendría siendo él.

Se preguntaba como reaccionarían ellos al saberlo. Técnicamente en ese momento era un traidor, y lo que más lo aterraba es que no se sentía tan mal como debería hacerlo.

En cuanto su padre le confió celosamente los planes que tenían para él al comenzar el verano próximo sí que lo aterraron. Y aunque sabía que todos ellos eran como piezas en un enorme tablero de ajedrez no pudo evitar correr a contárselo al vejete. Sus lealtades no yacían en ningún lugar, por muy egoísta que sonara, él estaría de donde mejor parado saldría, todo por su propio beneficio.. Todo por salvar el pellejo, o algo así. ¿Cómo podrían importarle personas por las que no sentía ningún tipo de apego? Pero.. Recordar como había acabado la charla, y como habría tenido que hacerlo le dejaba un amargo y casi imperceptible sabor en la punta de la lengua.

Es decir, él no era como Potter. Él no quería ser un héroe, tampoco quería entrar a una misión suicida. Sabía que nada tenía sentido, era como una pista de autitos de juguete muggles circular, los autitos seguirían dándo y dándo vueltas hasta que alguna persona no los sacara de ahí, y mientras eso no se realizara estarían atrapados en lo mismo, una, y otra, y otra vez. En ese caso le tocaba a él sacar los autitos de la pista, y eso lo hacía sentir acongojado a sobremanera.

—Y una cosa más, señorita Granger.. —Comenzó el director observándola por encima de sus gafas de medialuna. —Usted no irá sola, espero que no tome esto a mal, pero el señor Malfoy la acompañará.

¿Cómo? ¿Draco Malfoy la acompañaría? Claro, imposible que Lucius Malfoy.. Se reprendió mentalmente. ¿En qué podría ayudarla ese cobarde? Pero si su padre era un mortífago, y estaba segura que él lo sería en algún momento también, estaba en su ADN. Sabía que aquél era Dumbledore, él estaba al tanto de muchas cosas, y no había que desconfiar de sus decisiones. ¿Pero no era él, el mismo que había dejado entrar a Quirrel en su primer año? Tenía que llegar al fondo de todo eso.

Pero lo que no sabía era que su vida cambiaría a partir de ese día..

Y que ese sería el menor de sus problemas.

* * *

Se observó por última vez en el espejo con cuidado de despertar a sus compañeras de habitación. Después de una blusa blanca, una suelta falda rosa a la cintura terminada bajo la rodilla, medias color piel, zapatos blancos de tacón bajo, un collar de plata fino, una trenza francesa y un suave maquillaje en tonos rosas y tierras cortesía de baúl de Lavender; suspiró y tomando un pequeño bolso con todo lo necesario, salió de la sala común.

Notándo que quizás sería la última vez que lo haría..

Deseándose suerte a sí misma, porque la necesitaría.

Al entrar, lo primero que divisó fue a Malfoy, enfundado en una túnica negra que a simple vista parecía más cara que todo su atuendo junto. "Que raro", pensó con sarcasmo para luego rodar los ojos.

—Mhm. —Fue el saludo que le dedicó al verla llegar, más parecido a un gruñido, mientras arrugaba su rostro con su típica mueca de desagrado.

—Malfoy. ¡Qué alegre te veo hoy! ¿Has demorado mucho tiempo buscando como combinar tu túnica negra, con tu pantalón negro, tu corbata negra y tus zapatos negros? ¿Lo has elegido todo tú solito? No me imagino lo difícil que te debe haber resultado. —Exclamó sonriendo.

—Oh, cállate sangre s.. —Empezó el ojigris, pero se vio cortado con la llegada del anciano director.

—Buenos días señorita Granger, señor Malfoy. Espero que estén animados por lo que se acerca..

—Si, no puedo con la emoción. —Susurró el platino.

—Tu traje nos transmite esos sentimientos especialmente, idiota.

Haciéndo caso omiso a las quejas de ambos estudiantes, sacó un giratiempos, y lo extendió hacia ellos.

—Creo que ya saben lo que deben hacer.. —Empezó. —Primero que todo, gracias, señorita Granger por no comentarle nada al señor Potter. Señor Malfoy, por prestarse a colaborar. Sé por que los he elegido, sé las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno. Sé que si se lo proponen podrían complementarse, el futuro está en sus manos. Mucha suerte, espero que puedan volver justo como se han marchado. He modificado este artefacto, sólo cincuenta y tres vueltas, ni una más ni una menos..

Lo siguiente que vieron fue una ráfaga de colores que se dirigía a ellos. Estaban dándo vueltas en un espiral de emociones, de pensamientos, momentos.. Colores que jamás habían visto, tan hermosos que podrían helarle la sangre a cualquiera. Se sentía correcto, se sentía sempiterno.. Todos y cada uno de sus vellos erizados al contacto. Eran hombre, eran mujer, eran ambos.. Y luego todo era oscuridad. Y así como empezó, terminó.

Y sólo caían.

Y fueron de bruces contra el suelo. Un suelo tan conocido pero tan distinto al mismo tiempo.

Y la paz se vio rota..

—Mueve tu pie de mi cara, asquerosa Granger. —Gruñó Draco con su cabello, anteriormente repeinado, cayendo libre sobre sus ojos.

—No es cómodo para mí tampoco, madura. —Exclamó levantandose y alisándo su atuendo con las manos.

Draco no lo podía creer. En menos de una semana había sentido más cosas que en toda su jóven vida. Y si no se equivocaba, eso que sentía ahora, era añoranza. Y pensar que podría haber sido la última vez. La fría y lugubre sala común, los partidos de quidditch, las prácticas en plena lluvia. Todo lo que jamás había valorado, el mundo lo tiraba en su cara, pero de una forma muchísimo más grotesca y distorsionada.

—¿Ahora vamos donde el vej.. Dumbledore, no? —Preguntó ya de pie y arreglado nuevamente.

—Si. Pero primero tenemos que ubicarnos, esto parece..

—El bosque prohibido. —Finalizó el platino. —Lo que significa que estamos más o menos al noroeste, la escuela se encuentra al sur. Tú eres la marisabillida.

—Oriéntame. —Susurró Hermione. —¿Ves esto? La varita apunta al norte, o sea, a dónde estamos. Lo que significa que el Sur queda hacia allá. —Señaló. —Porque el hechizo brújula e..

—Si, ya cállate. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora camina. —Dijo mientras le pegaba un pequeño empujón y ella rodaba los ojos.

Luego de caminar por un buen rato, helándose de frío y ya oscureciendo, lograron llegar al castillo. Una de sus enormes puertas se encontraba abierta, y aprovecharon a introducirse por ella. Era un poco extraño que todo estuviera tan vacío.

—¿Y dónde se supone que lo encontremos? —Preguntó Draco con mala cara.

—En el despacho del director no puede ser, si estamos en la fecha correcta y mis cálculos no me fallan, es el profesor Dippet quien está a cargo en este momento. El profesor Dumbledore enseña transformaciones, pero no sé realmente donde podemos hallarlo.

—Eh, si, gracias. Con un no habría sido suficiente. —Rodó los ojos el platinado.

—Hay un problema. —Pareció percatarse ella de repente. —No podemos dar vueltas por el castillo, podría encontrarnos alguien, y debemos hablar con él primero.

—No me digas cosas que ya sé, Granger. Pero podríamos ir directo al aula de transformaciones, no perdemos nada. Con encantamientos desilusionadores.

—Pero no durarían nada, tendríamos que darnos prisa.

—No hay que subir escalones. ¿Tienes tú alguna idea mejor? Ilumíname. —Alzó las cejas.

Tal como Draco había dicho, detrás de su escritorio se encontraba un físicamente mucho más jóven, Albus Dumbledore. Pelirrojo, pero con amplios mechones de un gris apagado y barba prominente, pero corta. Luego de tocar la puerta tres veces, levantó la vista por encima de sus gafas de media luna y al abrir, posó la mirada en los dos jóvenes, cuyo hechizo dejaba de surtir efecto alguno.

—Sabía que hoy era el día. —Susurró. —¿Quienes son ustedes?

—Todo se le explicará y todas sus dudas serán aclaradas, pero por favor, déjenos entrar. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí. —Exclamó en voz baja la castaña.

—Lo sé, yo dejé la puerta abierta. Señorita..

—Granger. —Interrumpió.

—Señorita Granger, y primero que todo ¿podría darme la nota? —Finalizó, a lo que incluso Malfoy con su habitualmente inexpresivo rostro, no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de desconcierto.

—Claro, señor.

Ya sentados en el despacho del profesor, mientras él leía atentamente para sí. Hermione no podía evitar observarlo todo con curiosidad.

—No me toques si no es absolutamente necesario, Granger. —Dijo de modo que sólo ella escuchara.

—Malfoy, sólo.. Mira, ¿si?

En la pared había un calendario mágico con montañas en movimiento, que citaba "24 de agosto, 1942"

* * *

 **Hola, como lo habrán notado, este es mi primer long-fic. De hecho es la primera vez que publico algo que realmente tenga ganas de seguir escribiendo. Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas, cero violencia, el respeto ante todo.**

 **No creo que alguien realmente lea esto, pero si lo hacen.. Gracias.**

 **Miles de abrazos y un Draco envuelto en chocolate para todas/os.**

 **Se despide..**

 _ **Sunshine.**_


	2. Septiembre 1, 1942

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni londinense, ni millonaria. Por lo tanto no soy J.K y nada de esto me pertenece. No gano nada monetariamente ni es algo que haga especialmente bien, simplemente publico con fines de diversión.**

* * *

 _CAPÍTULO DOS._

 _SEPTIEMBRE 1, 1942._

¿En qué momento su vida había dado tantas vueltas? ¿Por qué era tan egoísta? ¿En qué momento había dejado de velar por otros? Ella no era de los que daban por sentado el bien ajeno mientras se cerraban en sus asuntos, jamás lo había sido. Hasta que él llegó. Hasta que él manchó un alma pura, a la que podría no haberle importado perderse.

Pero no nos distanciemos del presente, porque aquel primero de septiembre en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería la realidad era otra muy distinta..

—Alumnos, alumnas. Bienvenidos a otro año más.. ¡Hoy! ¡Hoy comienza una nueva etapa! Para todos, desde los rostros conocidos que hemos estado observando a lo largo de estos años.. —Comenzó el director, Dippet. —Hasta los que están por embarcarse a esta maravillosa aventura. Donde conocerán a los amigos que estarán con ustedes desde cada transnocho por un exámen, hasta los más divertidos días de Quidditch. Forjarán las memorias que los acompañarán por siempre, y que iluminarán hasta la más oscura de sus horas. Crecerán, se encontrarán a sí mismos. Y espero que lo hagan como personas de bien, dejándo su nombre en alto. —Tomó un respiro, para proseguir.. —Hace años, un alumno, tal y como ustedes. Se encontraba sentado en una mesa, rodeado de banquetes y de personas iguales a él. Pero eso no lo satisfacía.. Él quería dominar el mundo. Era un estudiante modelo, pero estudiaba Artes Oscuras en secreto, todos sabemos lo que son. Más que magia, es un arte, pero no uno que cualquiera puede dominar. Empieza comiéndose su cerebro, para luego proseguir por su alma. Y ese chico, que en algún momento llegó a preocuparse por sacar Extraordinarios, es el mago oscuro más poderoso de la época. Gellert Grindelwald. Y eso nos hace entender los estragos que el tiempo..

Llegados a este punto, la castaña no podía ni quería prestar atención. En el lado contrario del Gran Comedor, lo que identificó fácilmente como la mesa de Slytherin, un chico pálido como la luna, de cabello tan negro como el carbón, uniforme pulcramente arreglado y unos enormes ojos oscuros que no denotaban ni el mínimo detalle de.. Un momento, ¿ojos oscuros? De un momento a otro, el chico se encontraba dirigiéndole a mirada con suspicacia. Como si tan sólo con observarla pudiera sacar mil y una conclusiones con respecto a ella. Como si pudiera notar que ella no pertenecía ahí en lo absoluto.

Un poco cohibida, cambió el rumbo de su vista. Arrastrándola por todo el lugar. Y en un momento llegó a parar a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Una niña de piel dorada, con órbes brillantes y el cabello en perfectos tirabuzones del color de la miel se encontraba distraída con la mirada en algún punto sin sentido. Y se encontró dándose cuenta, que aquella niña, de no más de 12 años, era su futura profesora de herbología.. Pomona Sprout.

Justo en ese momento contra las paredes de piedra antigua resonaron miles de aplausos, y lo último que pudo escuchar fue: —Así que, ¡qué comience la selección!

Una profesora bajita, regordeta y con el cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, usaba una túnica negra combinada con una capa del mismo color, cuyo estado anímico aparente la hacía parecer una versión femenina del profesor Snape; hizo su entrada por las enormes puertas del Gran Comedor seguida de una fila llena de niños cuyas caritas reflejaban la inocencia propia de la edad y que se esfumaría junto al último susurro de vida si tanto ella, como el egocéntrico rubio, fallaban.

Uno a uno fueron subiéndo en el taburete que se encontraba en el centro, la mayoría llegando a parar en la casa de los tejones.

Después de que el último, Alan Wornbook, fuera seleccionado a Gryffindor; los alumnos querían alimentarse, pero aún más fuerte que eso, deseaban que alguien aclarara sus dudas sobre quienes eran la chica y el chico que se encontraban dónde con anterioridad se había encontrado la horda de niños asustados. La chica, menuda y melenuda, con enormes órbes mieles que reflejaban conocimiento. El chico, rubio y distante, con una mirada gris y altiva.

Interrumpiéndo los murmullos que acallaban el lugar, la misma profesora comenzó a hablar: —Este año, nos encontramos con dos nuevos alumnos. Espero que se comporten con ellos y logren acoplarlos de buena manera. Ellos son, Hermione Granger y el señor Draco Miller, y vienen a cursar con nosotros el quinto año.

Luego en lo que pareció un parpadeo, una mancha borrosa, o bien podría haber pasado por una alucinación. Se encontraban ubicados en sus casas habituales: Gryffindor y Slytherin, respectivamente. A lo que el director, sólo comentó un "que comience el banquete" y cientos de platillos estratégicamente bien colocados y tibios aparecieron por arte de magia en cada una de las largas cuatro mesas.

Hermione se encontraba cortando en pequeños pedacitos sus bollos cuando una chica se dirigió amablemente a ella: —Hola, ¿puedo decirte Hermione? Soy Isabella, Isabella Brown, pero puedes decirme Bella. Todos lo hacen. —Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Era rubia, un rubio platino muy parecido al de Malfoy, pero que sin duda era teñido ya que tenía ciertos mechones de un marrón oscuro al igual que las raíces. Y al contrario de lo que cualquiera hubiese pensado, no le quedaba mal como a la mayoría que se atreviera a intentarlo, en ella tenía incluso un toque innato de elegancia. Con un enorme lazo rosa atado en el centro de su cabeza, y un maquillaje fuerte en colores pastel, podía notarse la extravagancia que rodeaba a la Brown, que debía ser algo así como la tía-abuela de la Brown que cursaba junto a ella. Y sin embargo, en ese momento Granger se dio cuenta de una cosa. En esa época las chichas eran lindas, no del tipo de belleza de su época, sino una belleza más clásica y recatada, de manera que resultaba hasta vulgar compararlas de esa manera.

—Eh, si, claro. Un gusto. —Respondió Hermione.

Mientras tanto, notó una chica a su lado, que resaltaba de una manera escandalosa a un lado de aquella carismática chica. Era más pequeña, pálida y con un cabello y ojos del color del oro, con un aire de inocencia que la llevaba a pensar que era menor de lo que suponía. Y al percatarse de su mirada, comentó un recatado: —Sophia O'Moore, un gusto. —Al cual Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír e inclinar suavemente la cabeza.

—¿Tú de dónde has salido? —Preguntó alguien que se le hacía terriblemente conocida y no sabía de dónde, con un tono un poco recriminatorio.

—Oye, Prudence, relájate un poco. —Espetó Isabella frunciéndole el ceño, para continuar. —Perdónala, Hermione. Ella es Prudence Pomfrey, y digamos que los voluntariados en la enfermería y la falta de sueño la tienen un poco de mal humor.

Hermione sonrió un poco intimidada: —Tranquila.. —Miró a la jóven Pomfrey. —Soy Hermione Granger, ya eso creo que lo sabes. Salí de mi casa.. Londres, soy hija de muggles. Madre inglesa y padre francés. Estudié en Beuxbatons hasta el año anterior, a mi madre no le agradaba mucho que hubiera tanta distancia, así que pidió una transferencia. ¿Otra cosa que necesites saber?

—Perdón. —Murmuró un poco arrepentida, mientras volvía la vista a los postres que acababan de aparecer.

—Yo también soy hija de muggles. —Dijo Sophia con un poco más de confianza.

Por otra parte, en la mesa de Slytherin se respiraba muchísima menos calidez.

—¿Y tú de dónde has salido? Dime que no eres un sangre sucia. —Exclamó un moreno asqueado.

—Mulciber, no digas esas cosas. —Comenzó un chico pálido con sonrisa mortífera, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Draco con falsa cordialidad. —Encantado, yo soy Tom Marvolo Riddle. Marvolo para tí, y para todos ellos. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías responder la pregunta que mi compañero ha realizado de esa forma tan grotesca? —Mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello tan oscuro como una noche sin estrella de su frente y lo miraba inquisidoramente. Y ahí el rubio entendió por que razón le había dado tanta mala espina.

—Soy Draco Miller, y no, no soy.. Eso. Soy hijo primogénito de una de las familias mágicas con más larga tradición en Norteamérica, mi madre es inglesa, por eso aunque he estudiado toda mi vida en la escuela de formación para brujas y magos en Estados Unidos, no tengo acento. Me han transferido ya que allá suelen haber muchos.. Impuros, pululando por ahí. Pero por lo que veo, aquí es lo mismo. —Finalizó, con lo que todos parecieron satisfechos.

Igual de idiotas a los de su época, pensó.

Pero ellos sólo estaban tranquilos porque su rey lo estaba. Y aunque algo le daba mala espina, incluso él se preguntaba cómo aquel mago confiado podría ser el mago oscuro más temido años después.

Lo que no sabía era que Tom Riddle no había creído ni media palabra, que tenía severas sospechas sobre él y su melenuda compañera y que no descansaría hasta ver sus teorías confirmadas.

Marvolo no era tonto, y le enfadaba que el nuevo lo tomara como tal. Jamás había escuchado el apellido Miller entre los pura sangre.

Tendría que cuidarse las espaldas, porque desde aquel septiembre de 1942, tenía un nuevo enemigo.

Y los enemigos para el futuro Lord, no eran más que objetos por eliminar.

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo. Sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas, cero violencia, el respeto ante todo.**

 **Si desean, pueden seguir el tumblr de la historia(borren los espacios): accio - bieber - sempiterno . tumblr allí podrán ir observando acerca de los personajes, y algunas veces adelantos.**

 **Miles de abrazos y un Draco envuelto en chocolate para todas/os.**

 **Se despide..**

 _ **Sunshine.**_


End file.
